Yugion Chapter 4 and 5!
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: The story goes on


Yugioh NS

Turn 4. Mission! Protect The Gods

Two planes took over the blue sky covering the sun and creating a looming shadow that caught the attention of all the students outside. ''What is going on now?''Kizu replied. He looked up to the direction where the plane's were going. ''About to get intresting again'' a female voice answered. Kizu turned to see the greeting smile of Candice. Her cold blue eyes matching the sky ''When isnt it''Kizu replied placing both hands above his head. She moved the bangs from her right eye before turning ''its like a home''she said. ''The only place i can trully call home''she said clossing her eyes enjoying the warm air pass across her face. Kizu watched as her hair slowly blew into the air looking like a cool kinda cape or veil. ''Home...'' ''Yeah it is''he said turning back and returning his attention to the sky.

Baston sat in his chair, pen in his hand. ''Mr. Bastion''a sturn voice answered out. Without turning he knew who it was. ''Its been a while Miss Sarah''he said his face turning a deep red. ''We'll yes i guess it has''a female voice answered back coming from the now open door. The female had green eyes and was wearing a green militiary outfit. Silver buttons went down the entire jacket leading to a ironed pair of black pants and finally shinny black boots. She had a gold star on her jacket that red ''SGT'' Her tone seemed serious. ''We'll hello''Syrus said with a worried tone as he too entered the room.

''Vice Principal Syrus Truesdale''she responded bowing. ''No need''Syrus replied. ''What brings you here?''Bastion asked turning his chair around to face the Sgt. ''Oh right''she said turnng around to the waiting arms of two more soldiers. There were taller and more muscular with bald heads and deep brown eyes. They wore the same outfit as her with the only thing diffrent them not having the gold star. Sarah reached and grassped a meduim sized silver briefcase then turned her attention back to Bastion. ''This is why we are here''she said walking towards the desk of Bastion and placing the case on it.

Slowwly she unbuckled the buttons then flipped it open looking at the inside for a quick second. She then turned it to Bastion. His jaw dropped at what he was seeing. In the briefcase were three cards in a hard white plastic. ''Ra,Sliffer, and Obelisk''he said quietly. ''The gods...''Syrus replied quietly. ''Sir this is a very important thing''Sgt Sarah continued her voice becoming faint. ''They are in danger and the previous owner doesnt fell they are safe with him after the recent attacks'' she began to explain. ''So what better place than an accademy, your accademy''she shut the case getting Bastions attention back. ''Danger''Bastion said turning his chair around again. ''Recent attacks, threats, a strong force is after them and they cannot have them''she said relocking the briefcase.

''I dont think i can find a saffer place''Sarah said wipping the gold star to make it shine. ''Very we'll''Bastion finally answered ''they will stay here under my protection''Bastion finished. ''That is not all''Sarahs voice answered back. ''You see i also have this''she said pulling an envelope from her back pocket. She placed it on top of the briefcase. Syrus looked over and saw the front of the envelope ''NO WAY!''Syrus shouted. Written on the front of the envelope in the corner read the name [Jaden Yuki] a single tear ran down the eye of Syrus. He couldnt keep his eyes off the envelope. ''This is a rather dificult situation''Sarah said noticing Syrus. ''The missing one has finally made connection with us we'll to his son''She finished.

''Hera..''Bastion said quietly. ''Yes...''she said quietly. ''If he sent this then doesnt this mean hes still around, i mean still alive?''Syrus asked. Sarah turned with both her arms clutched behind her back ''I dont know''she replied. ''All that is certain is that the gods are the most important thing as or right now is the god cards''she continued. ''There in danger and i am putting my faith in you, both of you''she said with a smile. ''Them''Bastion said standing up and looking out the window, every student in duel academy was outside that window unknowing. ''There the heart and soul of this school and they will be the shield and the sword of this mission''Bastion said touchng the glass. ''You put your faith in my but me, us ''he said turning and looking at Syrus. ''Put our faith in them''Bastion finished.

Candice and Gloria sat next to eachother. Behind them Jake and John. Next to them Kizu. And finally at the end of the issle sitting alone Hera. A classroom full of students but no teacher. Just chatter all around. ''First the plane now this''Kizu said leaning back in his chair. ''Never a dull moment eh''Candice replied. ''Wouldnt be duel academy if there was''John answered tipping his red baseball cap to Candice. ''I hope he is okay..''Candice replied her attention towards Hera. ''Him...''Jake replied. ''Yeah he has not said a word to anyone since that last duel''Candice continued ''its not a good idea to always be alone belive me i know''she said. ''Zale really did a number on him''John responded. The flashback of the duel appearing in the heads of all five of them.

Hera standing there facing Cyber Dragon Infinity. ''Lets end this''his voice said echoing. Then it stopped everything. Plain silence and everything around them was frozen. Few seconds later the Thunder Punisher started to move , slowwly. Charging towards Infinity its hammer sparking of electricty with every step. He slowwly leaped into the air both his hands clutched on his hammer as tight as possible just then Zale's hidden card revealed itself and the outcome of the duel to everyone was finally told. ''Ring Of Destruction''with there words the flashback ended and they all found themselfs back in the classroom.

Finally Mr. Reji entered the room alongside him three other's. The first was a skinny meduim sized man. He wore large black glasses and his hair was a deep red. Freckless covered both his cheeks and he dressed causualy with a tie and slacks. The second was a much more intimdating man. No hair. No greting smile. Cold brown lifeless eyes. Leather jacket. No one in the class wanted to even stare at him and his cold stare. Finally the third was the shortest of the group. He had blonde hair with a red star on his right cheek. You couldnt see his eyes because they were clossed but one visable thing was his parcular outfit.

It consisted of a long brown t-shirt that went all the way down until the very bottom of his shoes. Sorta looked like a dress. ''Hello students these are the three teachers in the academy''Mr. Reji voice answered. ''First this is Profesor Allan Thomson'' the shorter man stepped forward. He raised a single hand to the students. ''I am Profesor Allan Thomson the synchro professor''he statted. ''I am eagger to teach you young pupils especail because in my youth i clashed agaisnt the great king Jack Atlas'' WHAT!' The KING''Jake shouted not beliving his ears.

More and more of the kids began to talk causing a loud chatter. ''THATS ENOUGH!''a loud voice shouted causing the voices to go silent. Everyone's eyes whimpered as they looked and the second man was now standing in front of him. Death in the eye. As if he could look right through your soul and rip it out. ''I am Sgt Pain Felix''his voice answered out. ''My methods, its war 24/7 the sooner you learn that then you sonner we can beggin until then your all insects''he spoke every word like a sharp dagger. ''I will not think twice about crushing you all if that what it takes to learn my way''he finished.

''Talk about a mean dude''Jake said quietly. ''WHAT WAS THAT!''the loud voice shouted. ''WHO SAID THAT!, WHO EVER DID WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!'' {Man , i gotta learn to keep quiet}Jake thought to himself tryng not to make eye contact. ''SO WHO WAS IT!''Pain annouced begging to walk up the rows looking for the owner of the voice. {Man..}Jake thought placing his head down on the desk. A shadow emerged above Jake and he knew at that moment he was caught. Sweat poured from the top of his head, him feeling the cold pressence of Pain above him. ''It was me sir''a voice answered out. Catching every single person in the rooms attention. 'Yeah t was me sir''Jake slowwly turned to see John standing up. ''YOU!''Pain shouted quickly turning and getting into the face of John. ''There will be severe punishment MAGGOT!'' ''Hes lying''another voice replied. ''It was me dude''Hera's voice answered back. Candice, John, Gloria and everyone else turned and saw Hera standing up.

''You dont need to be a hero John, i willl stand up for my mistakes''Hera replied. ''YOU!''Pain shouted walking towards Hera. Hera showed no fear. Not a single ounce he just looked straight ahead at Pain. {Hera what are you doing}John thought to himself. ''Yeah it was me''Hera said looking straight at Pain. ''So your a funny kid are you?''Sgt Pain asked. ''I dont think i am to funny''Hera replied. ''I mean i dont know any jokes''Hera continued. ''THATS ENOUGH!'' ''INSABORDINATION CAUSES EXPOLTION IN MY SCHOOL!''Pain shouted. ''Explotion..''Jake said quietly. ''Now now thats a litle to much''Reji's voice interupted. ''There must be some punishment for his arrogance with all due respect'' Allan replied. ''Maybe a duel?''the third guy answered speaking for the first time.

''Agaisnt who?''Hera asked. Sgt Pain turned his back to Hera and walked back to the other teachers joining them. ''Since it is our first week in the school what better way then a tag duel''Sgt pain answered. ''Yes that sounds like a grand idea to me''Simmon answered his excited tone echoing through the classroom. ''Your oppenets, the Kale Brothers'' Two more shadows appeared at the very top of the bleachers catching the attention of every single person in the classroom. Hera slowwly turned and looked up to his oppenets. ''The three time tag champions, very intrestng'' the last man replied scratching his chin. ''In thirty minuits GET READY FOR WAR''Sgt Pain said before leaving the classroom.

Hera sat in his chair. His desk placed out on the table. He then looked back over to the picture that was still on the table. {Dad}he thought to himself clutching the picture in his hand. Both the Kale brothers stood in the middle of the duel arena. One wearing blue and the other yellow. Every student in duel academy was sitting in the bleachers. Bastion,Syrus, ,Simmon and Sgt Pain sat in the bottom row. ''Is this not kinda tough''Bastion replied. ''NO, students must be taught the right way or there would be anarchy, you asked me to be the fusion teacher so this is how i run my school''Sgt Pain insisted his arms folded.

''Very we'll''Bastion answered. The sound of footstep appeared coming from the hallway. Becoming louder and louder. Everyone went silent. A familiar figure appeared steeping onto the stage and look at his double threats. Hera looked around at every student sitting down. ''Do you have a partner?''Samson asked speaking loudly through a microphone. ''A partner but Pain never said anything...'' ''NO PARTNER then you forfeit''Sgt Pain quickly interrupted. ''Which means only one thing, this is the very last day in duel academy for you mr. Yuki''Sgt pain said snatching the mike from Simon gripping it tightly.

''Hera...''Candice said ''This isnt right''Jake said slamming his fist down. ''We gotta do something''Kizu replied looking around but no one was moving an inch. ''So sad little boy, we were looking forward to a thrashing''one of Hera's two oppenets spoke. ''Guess its time to say your goodbye's''the second one mocked. Zale watched from the top of the bleachers his cold steer on Hera ''maybe i was wrong''he spoke turning and walking away. ''So without a partner it is time to take your leave Hera Yuki, you are oficialy... ''Got a partner'' a voice answered out. Hera, the Kize brothers all turned at the same time to see John standing behind Hera. John was wearing a duel disk in his right hand. He slowwly walked onto stage and stood next to Hera ''time to show off?''he asked.

A puzzled look took place on the face of Hera. He didnt know what to think or do. ''So its on''the first Kize brother sad activating his duel disk. ''So on''John said activating his. ''Eh i guess so''the second Kize brother said activatng his. John looked over at Hera ''come on pal lets go''he said with a cheery tone. ''Pal..''Hera replied. Sgt Pain stood up ''then it is own, beggin the duel''Sgt pain dropped the mike as all four duelist drew there five cards. {Do you belong or is your destiny to leave we are about to find out right here young Yuki}Bastion thought to himself holding the envelope from earlier in his right hand.

Turn 5. Tag Team Warefare!

The Kize brother's looked at John and Hera examing there hand. ''I shall beggin''the first one said drawing a card. ''My name is Kize Brother EN''he said. ''I set a card and end my turn''a card appeared in front of En. ''Batle time''John said clenching his fist before drawing a card. '' I activate the spell card Foolish Burial''he said inserting the drawn card into a disk. ''I am now allowed to send a card from my deck to the grave at this time''John explained pulling his deck out and skimming threw it. He picked a card and inserted it into the discard pile. ''Next''he said looking at his hand. ''I will normal summon this cute little guy''John said a smirk appearing on his face. A baby white dragon rose up from the ground laying on the ground under John like a loyal pet. ''Thats a monster''the Kize brother's both said. ''His effect lets me add a card from my deck to my hand ''he said pulling his deck out again. ''I chose Destruction Of Swordsman Fusion''he replied revealing the card to the brothers.

''Now ill send my pet to the graveayard to summon its master''John continued. A bliding white light took form over the white dragon creating a larger white shadow that was holding a sword. ''Say hello to Buster Blader The Destruction Swordsman'' a large swordsman stood in front of John. He was incased in blue armor from head to toe. A yellow sword was clutched in his right hand over his back ready to be drawn whenever needed. ''I set a card and end''John finished. ''Impressive monster''the second brother replied. ''Time for a specail kinda monster, i tribute your monster to give yo a gift''the brother explained.

White snow appeared above the snowman slowwly covering him. It was now completly frozen in ice. ''My gift Santa Claws'' the ice shattered in its place was a new monster. The monster was a demon version of Santa with two large purple wings and two sharp horns. ''He tributed my monster''John thought to himself starring at he monster. ''I give gifts'' ''but i been known as a gift taker at times''the Kize brother snickered. ''Spell card go Owners Seal''he said inserting another card into the duel disk. Green ora appeared around the demon as it switched sides and stood next to the Kize brother. ''A tricky stragedy''Jake replied. ''During my end phase i am allowed to draw a new card''he explained drawing another card.

Hera looked at John {Lets go pal} the words of John from ealrier echoing in the head of Hera. ''My go ''he said shaking it off. ''I summon Avenger Hero Loyal Soldier''Hera stated placing the middle card on the disk. . A soldier with two metal arms rose from the light standing next to Hera ''effect i can add one equip spell from my deck'' he said pulling his deck out and picking a card. ''I chose Shield Of Justice'' ''Next because i succesfully summoned and Avenger Hero this card can be special summoned, Avenger Hero Chameoflauge''Hera said placing another card onto the disk. Chameoflauge appeared kneeling in front of Hera. ''I activate Shield of Justice on Loyal Soldier''Hera finished.

''I send both cards to the grave and special summon Avenger Hero Freedom'' once Hera finished his sentence a white star appeared on the field. It turned into a shield that a tall soldier grabbed now standing in front of Hera. ''Not a bad turn''John said looking at Freedom. ''Im just getting started ...pal''Hera said a smile appearing on his face. ''I attack your Santa Claws go Freedom attack!''Hera shouted pointing at the monster on the brothers side. Before the attack could connect a forcefield appeared pushing Freedom back. ''A trap''John stated seeing a card had revealed on there side.

''Safe Zone'' ''With this card i can protect one monster from being destroyed, i chose Santa Claws''they both explained. ''I set a card and end''Hera said inserting a card into the disk. ''Its my TURN!''the second brother shouted drawing a card. ''I activate the spell card Greydle Impact''ZE said. ''I can now chose my set Gredydle Cobra and your Avenger Hero Chameoflague and destroy them both''with the finish of his sentence both monsters exploded causing Hera to shield his eyes. But what happned next i dont think he would ever wanna open his eyes ever again.

On ZE side of the field now was Freedom. Pink slime leaked of his arms. ''Why is Freedom on your side..''Hera asked. ''Its them Greydles''Candice answered. ''The most tricky arch type in existance'' ''You see these monsters have the abilities to steal oppenets monsters imedialty''Ze explained. ''Yes and my deck focouses on tributing your monsters then my spells give my back my monsters that i give back to you''EN continuned. ''We have never lost a duel because of our methods and we have won alot of money thanks to them'' Ze continued further. ''Why we call ourself ZE and EN..ZEEN!''they both shouted.

''Its alright bro, i got you''John said looking at his hand. ''YOU HAVE NOTHING!''ZE shouted attack him dirrectly my Freedom'' with the sentence of ZE. Freedom ran at John and threw his shield into the air. But yet again a barriier appeared bouncing his attack back ''I activate my trap Hero Shield!'' ''By banishing my Chameoflauge i can negate your dirrect attack on my friend John ''Hera stated. ''Friend...hes starting to understand''Candice said with a huge smile on her face. ''Guess my mistake helped out in the end''Jake said chuckling quietly. ''Thanks to the effect of impact, i add another Greydle to my hand''ZE statted adding another card to his hand and ending his turn.

John and Hera looked at eachother both wearing a smiling. ''There having fun''Bastion stated looking on. ''Isnt that what this school is about?''Mr. Reji responded. ''I draw''John said drawing a card from his deck and quickly looking at it before adding it to his hand. ''I activate my trap go, Destruction Sword Reminance'' ''I send my Wizard Buster Destruction Sword to the graveyard to specail summon back my Buster Blader!''John shouted. Buster Blade rose up from the ground clutching his sword in both his hands. ''Hera''he said catching Hera's attention. ''You banished your Hero to protect me now i will give you back your monster''John replied clutching his fist.

''Buster Blader attack his monster go BUSTER SWORD BREAK!'' Buster Blader chargered at Freedom and struck him with the sword. ''Oh no, i have watched young Hera's duels so i know every effect'' ''Freedom block the attack'' Freedom grabbed the sword and pushed him back. [Kize Brothers:4000- 3800] ''I tried''John said ending his turn. ''Its my turn'' ZE stated drawing a card from his deck. ''I dont think i need to do alot more''ZE stated ending his turn ''now i can draw another card thanks to Santa Claws''ZE ended drawing another card.

Hera drew a card from the top of his deck and looked at his field. ''Time to save my Hero''he said examming his hand. ''Since i control no cards i can specail summon this from my hand, Avenger Hero Tech''Hera stated placing a card on the field. A man fully created by machines appeared. His face was completly white and his eyes were clossed. ''Effect i can now discard one random card from my hand and add a spell from my deck to my hand''Hera said picking a random card and discarding it. ''I add Armor Of Inteligiance''he stated adding a card from his deck to his hand.

''I activate the equip card Iron Of Inteligiance and equip it to Tech''Hera said a red armor suddenly appeared around the man ''but now i will tribute him with the Iron Of Intelgiance''Hera explained. A white light appeared as the man was absorbed and a red figure hovered where he was standing. ''I introduce to the academy Avenger Hero Iron''Hera said with the finish of his sentece the light vanished. There standing in front of Hera was another man but this one covered in a red metal from head to toe. ''Nicee!''John said looking on in awe at his monster. ''That has got to be my favorite one''Candice said. ''Most def''Kizu replied also looking at the man made of armor.

''Iron attack my own Avenger Hero Freedom, bring HIM HOME!'' Hera screamed.''The effect of Iron now activates when he declares an atk, he is able to destroy one face up card on the field''Hera surprise rockets shot out from the mans back colldiing and destroying Freedom instantly. ''Effect of Freedom again, i negate his own destruction '' with the end of ZE sentance, Freedom smashed his fist into the ground creating a fortress in the shape of a shield stopping his destuction. ''Its fine cause the attack continues''Hera explained.''NO...''ZE said covering his face from the smoke. ''I am no where near done''''I activate the last card in my hand quick play Mystical Space Typhoon!''Hera shouted inserting the last card in his hand into the disk. Without warning a mighty win accurded destroying the forcefield around the demon on ZE's side causing it to vanish and leaving him wide open. ''NICE HERA!''JOHN shouted amazed by Hera's move. ''Thanks friend''Hera finally said. ''Awwww''he said it Candice said. ''Time for a direct atack go, BUSTER BLADER'' John shouted.

''NOBLE SLASH!'' Buster Blader charged at ZE and struck him quickly causing ZE to fall to one knee. ''What an amazing team''Candice said watching on in awe. ''The dream team''Kizu added. [Brothers, 3800 - 2600 = 1200] ''Ugh they got us again''En said agrevated. Sgt Pain face was now a complete beat red from anger ''The article said these two were the greatest tag team duelist but so far they have shown nothing..'' Candice could not take her eyes off the smile that Hera had on his face. She then looked over and saw John wearing a similiar smile. ''He's happy, hes finally happy''she said to herself quietly.

''I do not want you two to get ahead of yourselfs''ZE said slowwly standing to his feet. ''We are by no means finished yet''EN finished his brother sentence. Hera looked at the final card in his hand ''thats my turn''he said passing. EN starred at his Buster Blader and Iron {The only question is which one} EN drew his card adding it to his hand without looking at it. EN had three cards in his hand. Hera had one. John had none. and ZE had two. ''To beggin i will set a monster then activate Gradydle Impact'' ''I will now destroy my set monster and Iron'' ZE stated. Another large explosion accured.

For the second time Buster Blader stood in front of EN ''not again''both Hera and John said at the same time. ''Thanks to my Graydle Eagle i stay claimed to your blader again''EN explained. ''Buster Blader attack them directly'' [H,J, 4000- 2600 = 1300] ''Intresting one hundred life point diffrence''Jake said. ''Its getting close''Gloria spoke for the first time. ''I set a final card and end''EN now had one card in his hand. EN and ZE turned and looked at eachother trying to read eachothers thoughts.

A shine glew of Buster Blader's armor that reflected in the eye of John. {We been through alot my friend}he thought to himself. {I still remember the first day i got you}his thoughts continuing causing the entire duel to pause. Three kids sat in the park. Two across from eachother and the third on a bench next to the picnic table. A deck of cards layed out next to each of the kids ''Man you have an awesome collection Tray''one of the small childs voices answered. ''Eh its alright''the second kid answered back. ''We should have a game''the first kid said winking at the second. ''A game...okay''he answered.

A giant dragon stood in front of the first kid. It was pink. Soaring in the air above the first kid. ''I am in some trouble''the second kid thought to himself. On his field was a male soldier and a female solider. ''Seiyaryu lets finish this! go Soaring Sky Flare!''the pink dragon oppened its mouth and shot a spiral fire that destroyed one of the monsters causng the second kids life point to drop to zero. ''Man your amazing Tray''the second kid said scratching the back of his head. ''Yeah but you got a big heart''the first kid said his dragon vanishing. ''Thats what this game is really about not the monsters or the spells but the heart of the duelist''the first kid said sitting next to the second.

''One day your gonna be great, i just know it ''the first kid said picking a certain card from the pile on the table. ''Your have the heart of the warrior, you just need the sword''he said handing the card to the kid. ''When you find that sword promise me one thing we will duel again''both kids then started laughing causing the memory to vanish. {Tray i made a promise to you that day and i will keep it, thats why i came here to find my strengh but i never though i would find more friends}John said looking over at Candice, Gloria, Kizu and Jake then at Hera. Then again he looked over at Buster Blader there standing next to him was the little kid from the vision ''A promise i intend to keep Tray''John said quietly to himself drawing a card.


End file.
